warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely Hearts
This is the 3rd episode of Two Sided She-Cat Lonely Hearts Ugh. I thought that goody four-paws would drag on forever! Finally I'm myself again. Just in the nick of time too.They found Mousepaw's body. If they can recognize my bite mark, I'm history. I turn back and stick my head into the camp. Only Minnowleap, and Mousepaw's mother are still siting vigil. Should be easy enough. Beetlestar doesn't stand a chance. I slink past to 2 cats and begin to climb up the small rock wall leading to Beetlestar's den. It must have recently rained, because it's too slippery to climb up easily. So I walk around and climb up the beech next to it. It's hard to sink my claws in, but it's easier than trying to climb the rocks. Soon I'm at the top and jump across to his den. See Sunheart? I don't give up as easily as you might think. Pushing my way through the hanging lichen, I see his brown tabby body, rising and falling. I pause, and wonder the best way to bring down this leader. Then it hits me. With a smug look, I lean down and rip out his throat. I then proceed to tear open his belly and watch the blood flow out. Sticky, but worth it. The moss he sleeps on turns scarlet and soggy. Perfect. Walking through the blood, I make a small nick on his ear. This had better be his last life, because I'm not doing this again. Without another thought, I leap out of the den. I'm just about to escape, when I hear a thick voice. "What are you doing here?" Whipping around is surprise, I see Minnowleap staring at me. "I've never seen you before. I want to know what you are doing in my camp." He looks down at my paws and growls. "And I would really like to know why you have blood all over your paws!" I want to kill him. I have to. Before I jeopardize myself even further. But something inside me says this isn't worth it. It's likely Sunheart's soft side that stops me from killing him. Instead, I swipe my blood paw on his face. While he's caught off guard, I hiss at him. "My name is Darkshadow, and I am destined to rule the forest. Keep your nose out of my business." Then I leave without a second thought. This skirmish lasts longer than I thought it did, because I see a pale hint of the sun on the horizon. I don' want to repeat myself, so without further ado, I jump in the river. The water washes away all traces of my visit. Then I shake out my fur, and wait. Oh StarClan I'm doomed. She killed Beetlestar. Even if it wasn't his last life, those wounds would have killed any cat. I drag myself back to camp, feeling sick as can be. Why can't I stop her? Minnowleap is nowhere to be seen. Probably helping bury Mousepaw. I hear a terrified yelp from Beetlestar's den. And it's his voice. Thank StarClan! He's alive! I creep over, and Twigclaw exits. I quickly dash to him. "Is Beetlestar okay? I heard him yell." The old medicine cat sighs. "He's okay now. I left Snowpaw in charge of him. She may be an apprentice, but she can handle this." His brisk voice worries me. "Something's wrong." I mew, hardly able to stand up. Twigclaw looks at me questioningly. "He woke up to find a blood soaked den and huge rips in his belly. He almost lost a life. But he's fine now." I nod. "Where's Minnowleap?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Twigclaw narrows his eyes. "I was just going to check on him. He was attacked by a cat last night." My heart skips a beat. Oh no. I follow him to the medicine den and look down at the small tabby tom. His face is covered in blood, and claws marks that look familiar. He can't die! Oh StarClan please! I hang my head. Please. I love him too much. Minnowleap doesn't love me. But I can't help but care for him. I lean down beside him. Don't go. My thoughts must rouse him, because he looks at me. "Sunheart? What are you doing here?" I jolt up. "I-I heard that-that you were hurt! And I wanted to um see if you were okay." I mew awkwardly. Minnowleap takes no notice> "You need to know this. The cat that attacked me said her name was Darkshadow, and it was her destiny to rule the forest." Darkshadow. Why am I not surprised? "She was pitch black, and her paws were covered in blood." I shiver. Minnowleap's description of her is claw point accurate. She's strong. She's learning to block certain memories from me. Because I don't remember this at all. The den is warm, but a cold breeze ruffles my pelt. Minnowleap may not know this, but I do. He's lucky that he's still alive. The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Two Sided She-Cat Category:WFW 1 Category:Action